


Hunted

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dead by Daylight au, M/M, Short, maybe mild gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men are thrown into a new world with a creature hunting them down. Craig and Tyler are two of them. They must escape soon or they will be Dead by Daylight. </p><p>This is an alternative universe based on the game Dead by Daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

Craig’s fast, loud heartbeat filled his ears. He looked around the tree that he was hiding behind and then quickly re-hid himself. The pathway looked clear but he had to give himself a few more seconds to calm down. After his heart rate went down Craig ran out from behind the tree. He heard footsteps all around him but ignored them as he ran; he couldn’t tell if they were his footsteps or something else’s anymore. He spotted an old wall through the trees and instinctively made his way to it. He let his hand run against the wall as he searched for an entrance to the building. Craig rounded a corner and through the darkness he saw something dart into the building he had been trying to enter. Mini stepped back around the corner and checked behind him. He then poked his head around the corner of the wall and studied the entrance. There was a small blood trail leading from the building. Whatever had just darted in there had left the trail. Craig didn’t want to take any chances. He was about to run away from the building when he heard the faint whirl of a generator coming from the building. Without any more second thoughts he sprinted inside the building, feeling a hundred times safer when he saw another human form crouched beside a generator in the corner. 

“Craig?” A man called out. Craig barely recognized the voice but it was Tyler. The voice sounded tired and scared.

Craig could only nod as he came closer to Tyler. A giant smiled formed on his face as he pulled Tyler into a quick hug. He was so happy to see another human being. It felt like it had been ages since he was separated from the rest of the group. 

Then fear creeped back into Craig’s mind. “Tyler, have you seen it?” Craig’s own voice was gruff. 

“I have. It cut me.” Tyler pulled away from Craig and showed him the large gash on his side. Craig stared at it in horror, it was something people should only see in movies. Tyler’s hoodie had been slashed wide open and apart of his stomach had been cut with it. Blood was dripping from the wound at an alarming rate. Tyler pulled out a medkit from the large pockets of his hoodie. “Can you heal me?” Without a word Craig took the medkit and opened it. He took out a bandage and started wrapping Tyler’s side. Tyler held still and tried to keep himself as quiet as possible as Craig worked. “Thanks.” Tyler said after Craig finished. He moved away and started working on the generator. “Keep your voice low and help me with this.” 

Craig moved right beside Tyler and began working. He kept his eyes on the door, realizing if anything came in here they would be screwed because there were no escape points. “How many more do we need?” He whispered as quietly as he could to Tyler.

“I think this is the third one.” Tyler answered. Craig nodded knowing there was no way to know for sure. “I found a hatch.” Tyler added.

“A hatch?” Mini asked. “Are we the only ones left?” Craig knew the hatch only opened when one person was still alive. 

“Marcel’s dead.” Tyler said glumly. “I don’t know about Ohm.” 

“Then we shouldn’t be needing that hatch.” Craig said, trying to be positive. 

“Not necessary.” Tyler produced a key from his pocket. Mini stopped working on the generator and took it from him, staring at it. 

“What is this?” 

“It opens the hatch.” 

Craig stared at the key, knowing this was his one ticket to escaping. “Then why are we still here? Let’s go find Ohm and go through the hatch.” 

“It doesn’t work like that. Only one person can go through the hatch.” Tyler responded, he stopped working on the generator. 

“Then why are you still here?” Craig asked him. 

“I’m gonna help you fuckboys escape.” Tyler took the key back from Craig. “We’ve got to move now. This generator is going to make a lot of noise when I turn it on.” 

Craig nodded and went to the edge of the entrance. “The coast looks clear.” He whispered back to Tyler. 

Without warning Tyler turned on the generator. He raced over to Mini. “Follow me.” He whispered and the two ran into the woods. Tyler suddenly ducked down beside a tree and Craig followed him. The hatch laid below their feet. Tyler pointed it out to Mini who nodded in response. Neither of them wanted to make anymore noise. 

Something rustled just a few feet away from them. Tyler’s arm shot out in front of Mini. They silently ducked down inside the bushes. Just in time. The creature emerged from the darkness in the moonlight. Craig held his breath. The creature stood at roughly eight feet high and barely resembled human. He had his huge machete at his side. In the moonlight Craig could see blood dripping from it. His face was the worst part about him. It was made up of rough skin grown around a hockey mask with dark eyes gleaming from the mask. Just looking at the creature sent chills through Mini. While no one knew where all these creatures came from; they all knew about the hockey mask creature. He was the most dangerous out of all of them.

The monster bolted out of view away from Craig and Tyler. He seemed to have saw something else. Craig wanted to run but every bone in his body seemed to be frozen in fear. Tyler grabbed Mini’s hand pulling him out of his trance. The two ran the opposite direction the creature had ran. Tyler soon spotted another generator and knelt down beside it. Craig joined him and they began working. 

“We’re so fucked.” Craig mumbled. 

“We’ve been lucky so far.” Tyler said, hopefully. “I don’t know how I outran him earlier.” 

Craig didn’t feel so lucky. He only sighed and looked behind his and Tyler’s back. The two men worked intently on the generator. They don’t remember learning how to repair the generators. It feels like something they shouldn’t know how to do but somehow their hands know where to go to repair the machines. And in this situation all they know is that it’s their one ticket to freedom.

“Craig, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.” Tyler said. He stopped working on the generator and faced Mini. 

“What?” Craig whispered back. 

Tyler pushed the key to the hatch into Craig hand. “Take this. I want you to go through the hatch now.”

Craig looked at Tyler. “I can’t leave you.” 

“Please, I want to know you’re safe.” 

“No.” Craig shook his head. 

“I’ll take care of Ohm and get the rest of the generators. We’ll all make it.” 

“Then why are you asking me to go?” Craig cried. 

“I… I want to know you made it for sure.” Tyler admitted. 

“I can’t!” Craig tried to continue to work on the generator. 

Tyler took Craig’s hand again. “Craig… please do this for me.” 

“Why…? We’re wasting so much time right now.” 

“I really care about you.” 

"I..." Craig was taken aback. “I really care about you too, Tyler.” 

“Then… please go.” 

“I can’t.”

Tyler leaned closer to Mini. Their faces were only inches apart now. “I can’t live with myself knowing you died. Please, Craig.” 

Craig pulled Tyler in for a kiss. The two embraced and suddenly all of Craig’s troubles went away. He had Tyler and that was all that mattered. 

Ohm screamed somewhere nearby. Tyler and Craig jumped back in surprise. 

“Fix the generator.” Tyler ordered Craig. He searched frantically in the direction Ohm’s scream had came from. “If I tell you to go, go to the hatch.” He ordered. 

“Tyler! No!” Craig yelled but it was too late. Tyler left Craig. Craig turned all his attention onto fixing the generator he worked faster than he had ever done before. He fixed it and turned it on, then began running the direction Tyler had ran. 

“Help!” Craig heard Ohm cry. He turned towards the voice. Ohm was stuck struggling against an invisible force on a hook. The hook had penetrated his right shoulder and Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Craig ran over to Ohm and lifted him off of the hook with strength that surprised himself. The two sprinted away from the hook together. 

“Have you seen Tyler?” Craig asked Ohm as they ran. 

“He was being chased by the thing.” Ohm answered. Mini noticed Ohm was limping a little so he slowed down to try to keep in pace with him. “The last generator is over here.” 

“AAAAH!” Tyler screamed somewhere behind Mini. Craig immediately left Ohm with the generator and ran back. 

The creature was carrying Tyler while Tyler was shouting and wiggling on its back. Craig stood frozen in fear. The creature walked over to a hook and put Tyler on it. Tyler shouted in pain from the hook and then started struggling like Ohm had. The creature stood in front of Tyler and laughed. 

Without thinking Craig picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. The creature immediately turned around and started chasing Craig. Craig ran. He sprinted as fast as he could and made sudden sharp turns to try to lose the creature. However no matter what he did he could still hear the creature running behind him. Craig did a full circle before running back to the hook Tyler was stuck on. He ran up to him and tried to lift him, but he was hit by the machete. 

Pain unlike anything Craig had ever experienced rushed through him from his side. In the shock of it all he began limping and trying to run away. Tyler was shouting something as Craig ran but his mind couldn’t comprehend it. In a quick blur Ohm was suddenly in front of Mini yelling and flashing a flashlight on something behind Craig. 

Craig and Ohm were slashed. Both fell on the ground at the same time. Instantly Ohm was picked up and he began wiggling on the creature’s back. The creature disappeared into the woods with Ohm.

“CRAIG USE THE HATCH!” Tyler shouted. Craig could no longer see him. He began crawling on the ground using his two front arms towards the hatch. Somehow in the midst of all the chaos he had kept a tight grip on the key Tyler gave him. He crawled as fast as he could, letting his instincts take over. He was trying so hard not to think about Tyler. 

Craig made it to the hatch and put the key in it. It opened and it made a loud creaking noise. Craig lowered his feet into the hatch and dropped down. He grabbed the hatch door and closed it as he dropped. Everything went black. Craig had escaped. 

...

Craig opened his eyes and took a deep breath of cool air. He was in a creepy junkyard at night. Beside him where three other people. He knew them; Ohm, Marcel, and Delirious. He would call them close friends. Instinctively the four split up together. Ohm and Delirious sprinted one way, whispering to each other as they ran. Mini and Marcel went the other way. The two found a generator and a box with supplies in it. Marcel ran over to the generator while Craig leaned down to open the box. Craig opened the box and saw a flashlight hidden inside of it with other clunks of junk. He picked up the flashlight and began messing with it to see if it worked. When he looked up he saw something moving through the tall grass in front of him. A creature wearing a pig mask was running at them. 

“RUN MARCEL!” Craig shouted and the two friends sprinted in different directions. 

The hunt had restarted.


End file.
